Talk:The Mystery Of Chess Boxing Wiki
Clearly I've been driven mad by the combination of Chessboxing and photoshop. Another idea for a chessboxing Article. Will turn into a proper article when I get round to doing a picture of Chi-Tzu Tien that looks like it could have came from an 80's american cartoon. Actually I already have an idea of what to use as a basis for this.... Chess Boxing Fighters Chess Boxing Fighters was an American animated series based on the The Mystery of Chess Boxing film franchise. The series aired as part of the USA Network's Cartoon Express and Action Extreme Team lineups. It lasted two 13-episode seasons which aired from 1995 to 1997, for a total of 26 episodes. The TV series centers aroud Chi Tzu Tien, a Chinese martial artist who leads a team of young fighters codenamed "Kung Fu Men" as they attempt to take down the Ghost Faced Killer, and his evil empire. The series is based on the Mystery of Chess Boxing film, but borrows plot elements and characterizations from the Chess Boxing Matrix film as well. Later episodes of the series would incorporate characters from the Chess Boxing Destroyer film as well (namely, Ghost Faced Killer Jr, who appears in the cartoon as a young child). The characters in the TV series often use overexaggerated versions of their movie techniques. For example, Cheng Hsing frequently uses his 'Spin Kicks' to spin at high speeds for ease of travel, and Wood Man uses his weapon to pole vault and scale tall buildings, Master Yuen also names his Kung Fu moves after various meals and dishes. The show also featured public service announcements given by the cast members to young children, placed at the end of each show, focused around things such as fire safety, and crossing the road. These PSAs ended with the phrase: "Now you're already learning, and learning makes you smart." However, the series was promptly cancelled when Sunbow Productions sued Joseph Kuo for stealing various plot devices, production teams and cel animation from G.I. Joe. Kuo then went on to use the money he was using to find his upcoming movie "Buddhist Fist and Chess Boxing" to destroy any VHS copies of the cartoon series, deeming it a failure. WE ARE DURK WE ARE right so there are three women of chessobxing: the maid, the mother, and the crone. Chi's granddaughter, siu mei, and ghost faced mum. Moley may be the illegitamte child of ghost faced mum, and so is the brother of GFK. Now we are not drunk, let's explore this theory. For starters, the idea that Moley is the child of Ghost Faced Mum stems from the fact that they share the same voice actor. But let's notworry about that for now. Okay, so there's a big age gap between GFK and Moley. GFK is somewhere in his 70's (or late 60's, who knows) and Moley is anywhere between 15 and 20 most probably. So assuming GFK is about 60 (for arguments sake) and Moley is 20, that's an age gap of 40 years. between them. GFK's mum would have to have had GFK at a young enough age, so let's say...I dunno, 15 is an early possible age, so she then would've had to have had Moley when she was about mid 50's. It's not impossible. Do we want to explore this theory any more or shall we chalk this one down to drunken musings. If it's the former, then perhaps 'Chess Boxing Destroyer' may have some interesting plot twists over who the true sucessor of the killing plate should be... Not impossible but extremely unlikely; possibly the thoughts of a small group of Chessboxing theorists. Also, didn't we come up with a brilliant insight about why Ah Pao ignores his eye itching? A c e 01:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah! We certainly did. Although I cannot remember it. Did I write it down when we were at fisks house last? There was the theory that Ah Pao's eye itched the day the Ghost Faced Killer killed his dad. Either way, it's probably not impossible to say that Ah Pao has something akin to Spider Sense. Just to confirm that the reason was that in STMOFCBT Ah Pao says "Fair enough" SUPER MYSTERY OF CHESSBOXING TURBO. - Played at x1.3 speed. CONTINUITY CLEAKE Responsible for the maintaining of the Chessboxing canon throughout the various movies and expanded universe. Messing with the Continuity Clique will result with you having continuity errors. KOWTOW 1, 2, 3...*kowtow* 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 *kowtow* REPEAT. Ghost faced killer appears briefly in first chess scene. Ah Whow possibly son of the ghost of cheng hsin school? Maybe some meaning in the order the students leave as well. Rice Monocle involved with The Man They Call Fake Ah Pao? Who is the student sitting in Ah Whow's place? Lao Lu was doing an impression of Ah Pao. What is the role of the Propesman? So your chillin under the table when Ah Pao lifts it off you the first time. "I'm going to punch you in the groin!" you think. Ah Pao says "I got punched in the groin!" THEN WHERE WAS IRON PLATE?A c e 22:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) = Mystery of Gwenchboxing: Form Edition A special edition of The Mystery of Chessboxing, published by Kuo himself after he learned that the majority of his fanbase were using Chessboxing as a way to get drunk and outwit eachother's form. This version includes SIX TIMES as many Bon Mots and four times as many Dod Mots. The entire soundtrack is performed by Ultra Brain, with GHOST BUSTERZ being played during Double HorseEVERY SCENE OF THE MOVIE Super Mystery of Chessboxing Turbo is also a bonus feature on the disk, as well as a DRINKING FORM GUIDE: The drinking form guide includes an indicator at the bottom of the screen telling you when to DRINK! during key scenes in Chessboxing, as well as the reason for the drink (for example, a the words 'Ghost Faced Killing Plate: DRINK!' will appear on the screen when a Ghost Faced Killing Plate appears.) The guide also tells you how much you should have drunk, and how ON FORM you will be, measured in Gwenches of course. It also has three varying difficulties based on what you should be drinking (Easy Mode: Blue Losers are permitted, 'Finish Him's are instead just Waterfalls. Normal Mode: Standard rules, and one instance of Super Super Snakebite. Hard Mode: Almost non stop drinking. INSANE MODE: Nothing but Super Super Snakebites, and each Bon Mot counts as a FINISH HIM). Joseph Kuo himself has favoured this version over the others, as he frequently watches this version with his friends every Friday evening before watching re-runs of The Prisoner. NEW UPDATES. Italian Exchange student. There was a Spanish Exchange student who left but left his Salsa, which Italian exchange student attmepted to match with his Breadsticks, which actually went down well. SOUND EFFECT minus the plural. Which clearly refers to the Critical Strike. "AMERAMAN" A so-called loyal Cameraman. Lin Ta Chap: Always thankful. Chao Yun Lung uses kicks that he also uses for Football. Chao Yun Lung was not a secret character in 2010 Fifa World Cup: South Africa. Maybe Shih Wei Ming is good afterall. Because Shih Wei Ming tore his outfit, he switches to another one whist Ghost Faced Mum patches it up. "I'm on my way to School. You know, Education? I'm actually studying you know, not like you, who sits around wasting your life playing Chess with some old man. See you!" He's got a good body there. IS HE TALKING ABOUT GHOST FACED KILLER!? Moley: "GO ON! GO ON! GO AN! GO AN! GOWAN! GOWAN! GOWAN!" Goddamn Rules. Mystery of Chessboxing Alighnment GFK: Lawful Evil. No he's finished. Is it Time? Is it the CHING TIME? Did Ah Pao almost fall into the Chessboxing Matrix. MYSTERY OF CHESSBOXING WATCH #77 Executive Producer is TWO PEOPLE. Chink Chink CHINK. Sound Effect. Propesman: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prope DRINK! GHOST FACED KILLER! The SMILEY FACE LANTERNS. Does that mean this movie took place in Late October? Moley thinks "Aw shit, he actually did it...maybe I can get him to wash me feet, that'll be a laugh eh? readers?" Moley holds up a crack in the bowl to reveal that AH PAO BROKE THE BOWL. For every bowl you break, I break a bone in your body. Every Bowl you don't see thrown is actually thrown by Ah Whao. Ah Whao is a superb pitcher, he throws Breaking Bowls. Hence why Moley says "Don't Break the Bowls!" Smiley Lanterns LANTERN DAYS THE GHOST FACED KILLING HEN! TURKEY FACED KILLER WAN CHICK SAN. THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER!THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! So ur with your homey and ur jupmpinn over a wall and wan chin san says "i gonna do nice jump into house" and my friend says "but you cant jump over day wall" THEN WHO JUMP WALL!? IT'S JACK LUNG! IT'S JACK LUNG! THAT'S NOT GHOST FACED KILLER! IT'S JACK LUNG! WAIT UP WAITER WAIT THERE WHUUUR WHITER WHAT UP WETTER WERE Ghost Faced Killer actually says MUM before it got dubbed over. - More of Moley's hilarious Ah Pao Apprenticeship japes: - "Ah Pao, we're short of a weight for training! Go to the shop in the village and get one! We're training in the style of the Long brothers (yes, Moley knows about the Long brothers) so be sure to ask the shopkeeper for a Long weight." THE SUBTITLE (Paul McCartney dub) MOLEY IS THE MASTER OF SOUND. CHI TZU TIEN THE EARLY YEARS. A spare GFKPlate falls when he fights Fake Chi Tzu Tien. PEANUT PALM. 20100730 Chi Tzu Tien can't beat GFK at Well: "The things" are his secret stack of Well pieces. Well is a more extreme chess, with a moat of fire Shih Wei Ming is not Fake Ah Pao's Dad. The one we thought was Ah Pao's Dad is in fact Fake Ah Pao's Dad. Shih Wei Ming is a Fake of Fake Ah Pao's Dad. Shih Wei Ming is Fake "Fake Ah Pao"'s Dad. Merely impersonating "Fake Ah Pao"'s Dad, due to "Fake Ah Pao"'s family fortune and promise, Shih Wei Ming decided to impersonate "Fake Ah Pao"'s dad in order to kill "Fake Ah Pao"'s dad and fool "Fake Ah Pao" into thinking that he is his dad. Of course, this doesn't become totally obvious until Grand Master of Chess Boxing. WOODMANS SON HAS A BAND. WOODMAN JR ON DRUMS. Woodman Jr's assistants are on Bass because no-one plays bass. The Four Kings have several initiation ceremonys. Moley is the one who enforces the RULES. (i.e. Strength through Discipline) Ah Whow enforces the initiation of RICE. (strength through RICE EATING) The king of comedy enforces the initiation of Comedy by having Ah Pao wash Moley's Feet. (strength through living carefree and free of worry) WOOD MAN JR - the intiation of Kung Fu skill. (strength through KUNG FU SKILL). Cheng Hsing has Alzheimer's. Master Yuen is making ROPE to give to Chi Tzu Tien. Or prope for the propesman? The students start laughing because they accept that Ah Pao has finally undestood the rules of comedy. CRIPT WRITER: The man in charge of writing the premise and lines of the Cheng Hsing Ghost. He was the one who originally wrote the backstory and origin of the Cheng Hsing Ghost and the legendary Rice Eating Contest During the filming of Chessboxing, they could not choose between Jack Long or Cheng Hsing's Actor for the role of Chao Yung Lung. So therefore in post-production, THEY USED BOTH OF THEM. AH PAO'S REAL DAD = Unknown and Never Seen AH PAO'S FAKE DAD (the one whom Ah Pao thinks is his dad) = Killed by GFK in Flashback FAKE AH PAO'S REAL DAD = The rich dad of Fake Ah Pao FAKE AH PAO'S FAKE DAD = Shih Wei Ming. Michael Dodd could possibly be a joke that got out of hand. THE YUNG LUNG'S. A comedy sitcom involving Chao Yung Lung, his wife and troublesome son as he teaches him the ways of being a man. Ehhh...It's kinda like My Family except it didn't get shit by getting rid of of the better cast members. Actually no, there was an older son who left the cast early on. Many fans consider this to be when the show jumped the shark. ESPECIALLY THE EPISODE WHEN CHAO YUNG LUNG JUMPED OVER A SHARK IN ORDER TO IMPRESS HIS DISSAPOINTED SON who remained dissapointed despite this. Chao Yun Lung During production of the film, Jack Long and Sam Seed could not agree on which actor should play the role of Chao Yun Lung, and this caused great chaos. To solve these problems, Joseph Kuo filmed he scene with both Sam Seed and Jack Long, without telling the other. He then formed a composite from each filming session, giving Chao Yun Lung his unique "two faced" characteristic. Both Sam Seed and Jack Long have remained tight lipped in interviews when asked about their opinion of this move. = Is this working? OKAY TIMELINE OF THE MYSTERY OF THE CHESSBOXINGS 'AUGUST' WEEK 1 Chao Yung Lung is Killed WEEK 2 Shih Wei Ming is killed 'SEPTEMBER' A DAY TO A WEEK LATER Ah Pao and Moley fight at the Chess Stall. (Depends on the distance between Shih Wei Ming's house and the Chess Stall and how fast GFK can walk) THAT EVENING Ah Pao enters the Cheng Hsing School. 'OCTOBER' Ah Pao is kicked out of the Cheng Hsing School. We know this took place in October because of the hanging lanterns as Cheng Hsing was preparing for the Halloween Updates on Minecraft. Later that day (or the next day) Ah Pao visits Chi Tsu Tien to request training. That night. Ghost Faced Mum. 'NOVEMBER' Ah Pao complains about not training and only playing Chess. POSSIBLY A WEEK LATER Ah Pao finally cheats at chess and Says OKAY HOWS THIS YOU'RE IN CHECKMOTHERCHUCKLE and then Chi Tzu Tien decided to add on the bricks. ANOTHER WEEK OF TRAINING Ah Pao trans more and falls into the Chessboxing Matrix FIVE DAYS PASS (FIVE YEARS IN THE MATRIX) Ah Pao and Chi Tzu Tien emerge from the Matrix. Ah Pao breaks the rope. GFK spent the five days tracking down the Chess King. He eventually finds FAKE CHI TZU TIEN. Also, sometime during those five days, Master Yuen is killed/dies by possibly GFK or someone else. Ah Pao, the day after emerging from the Matrix...having mastered the basic training, decides to visit Master Yuen.. THAT NIGHT Now he's being trained Properly. 'DECEMBER' (Possibly Ah Pao's visit to Cheng Hsing school, as there is snow on the ground) ONE WEEK LATER The encounter with Moley. THE NEXT DAY Cheng Hsing vs Ghost Faced Killer. GFK gives Moley three days to find Ah Pao THREE DAYS LATER Moley tells GFK about the location of Ah Pao and Chi Tzu Tien. GFK confronts Chi Tzu Tien. FINAL BATTLE. Judging by the time passing. It would be right to assume that Ghost Faced Killer died on Christmas Day. Possibly New Years' Day. World Tour 2012 Flag More pointing man Chi Tzu Tien teaches Ah Pao Bear Technique on the way to Five Elements Chi Tzu Tien's Grandaughter is the one who's actually been playing chess all this time; Chi Tzu Tien only knows how to play well. MC MUSTACHE RIDE To be added: Grahhndahhd, Great Grahhndahhd I am out so stupid What's the matter with the urine? Hook for bearing jute bag He's waving the plate at Chi Tzu Tien, is he going to ghost faced kill him? Possible additions to the canon Ghost Faced Killer's quest to get his copy of MAD Magazine back. There's no reason why the Kung Fu Men couldn't have taken his copy of MAD during the time they tried to kill him/the night of UDG. MC Mustache Ride could easily be a nickname for Moley when the Cheng Hsing students are out street dancing their brothers out of the hood. Vanilla Rice was a potential name for Ah Pao during this time before he got kicked out of Cheng Hsing School. Ah Pao would've no doubt had to attend at least one or two dance practice sessions. Shady Woods is the name for the region of China/Dragon Mountains that Ah Pao came from. BUT WHO IS DJ RATNOSE? WIKINEEDS: staff section George Thompson in crowd - part of Moley's extended family whio have all gathjerted for huis match judging bhy the supreme poiinti9ng action going on Professor Thompson and his crackpot theory Graahhhndaddhhd and pal - Rosencratz and Guildentstein of MoCB Flag Ah Pao tried to gut punch Moley but failed - hence bith slap and "you're useless!" CHENG HSING ELBOW Vulcan exchange student is there to witmness when Ah Whow eats rice fastwer thean the speed of light and Cheng Hsing scholl is allowed into the Federation So-called Loyal Hens in the village! "Bok bok" "We want Information. Information. Information" Michael Dodds started the fight because he thought GFK was homeless, hence no plate shaun dodds Joseph Kuo's copious form was mainrtqakned by Director's Google searched a few of the Co-Starring names on images and such. Found out Moley and Ghost Faced Mum's actors names. NO IDEA WHO AU LI PAO IS APART FROM OBVIOUSLY AH PAO. He's been in other Kung Fu Movies, and I predict he's one of the Kung Fu Men without silly make-up and hair on. Will have to further investigate. ---- WELL A game played back in the Ching Times. The exact rules of Well have been lost over time, but it is believed to be the game that was later modified into Chess. All we know about Well is that it requires a lot more from the player in order to successfuly play a game. It was a truly hardcore game that only those who were truly very calm, quick of wit, sharp of eye, fast of mind, slow of tounge and quick to see, as Well incorporated all of these features in it's game. Men have died whilst playing Well due to how fucking hardcore it is. As time went on, the original pioneers of Well slowly began to modify and dumb down the rules as the years went on. Getting rid of more tactical thinking and the idea that your own effort reaps the rewards, in favour of a simpler flashier game that incorporated many features from board games at that time, that many hardcore Well players considered to be far too simple, as it was a foolish attempt to bring in new players, to the point where anyone could join in and play a game of Well. Whilst in the past, Well was a complete game, all ready to play out of the box. The "new Well" however only gave you a board and some pieces. If you wanted the full experience, you would have to pay extra for the "Well: Collector's Edition", which included the extra Well pieces available to buy as extras along with the game. A move that was widely critizised by Pro Well Players, as a feeble attempt to cash in on the microtransaction market. Due to this utter casualisation of Well. The game was eventually renamed to Chess, and Well went back to being hardcore as fuck. Many of the Kung Fu Men played Well back in the Ching Times, including the Ghost Faced Killer. However, after the Ghost Faced Killer's downfall, Well slowly became a frowned upon game, to the point where no-one played it due to the bad publicity it got from the Ghost Faced Killer's enjoyment of it. "We live in a new age where Children should be able to walk down the street without being exposed to Well" Chi Tzu Tien as a result, settled with running a Chess stall, where his Granddaughter plays Chess under the guise of following her grandfather's instructions. In truth, Chi Tzu Tien is constantly bitter about the fact that no-one plays Well, and frowns upon his Grandaughter's chess playing. Known Well players Ghost Faced Killer, Chi Tzu Tien Known Well haters Michael Dodds CHI-TZU-VISION A children's BBC comedy about Chi Tzu Tien and Cheng Hsing doing oddjobs for their boss, Wan Chung Man, and getting everything wrong. Chi Tzu Tien is the dominant of the two; it's often due to his blind confidence that the two end up in bother. When he realises he has made a mistake, he often blames Cheng Hsing and also tends to make Cheng Hsing do the hard work and takes the credit for himself. The classic episodes of the show often ended with the two old men running away from some angered third party they had been trying to help, most probably Wan Chung San. Chen Hsing always gets things wrong, Chi Tzu Tien says "Silly you!" and Wan Chung Man says "And remember, NO SLACKING!" The theme song goes "Ch-Ch-Chi-Tzu-Vision, Ch-Chi-Tzu Vision, Ch-Ch-Chi-Tzu-Vision" and so on and so on. There's a pretty funny one where Cheng Hsing gets his arm stuck in a sofa, so him and Chi Tzu Tien have to run away with the sofa, and everyone thinks they're stealing it. What a laugh! This is all actually canon and takes place during the Ching Times before the downfall of the Ghost Faced Killer. It's N AGAIN Junior Pointer in Cheng Hsing student crowd scene Ah Pao's appeal to Ah Whow - DENIED Maste Yuen is a Cheng Hsing student who never graduated - Cheng Hsing feather school. TRhere's another kung fu school in the abandoned muy picante salsa warehouse. Chenghsing Feather Federation? If a man rfecognises his own hunger, is he still hungry? Ah Pao is punished for touching the ghost faced killing plate ABe and Kuo collaboration - cancelled due to Haibane Renmei monalikeicity Fake Ah Pao is possibly the worst man on life Historical note: King Canoot was training in Five Elements, learning to stop the waves, stop anything. Off FB last night, recorded here for future use: MoCross Plus - YF-19 just had some some crappy QTE cutscenes followed by a 'THE END' as soon as the AI was destroyed. That's right, Isamu is Ah Pao. Guld = Moley, Colonel Millard = Cheng Hsing... I see when we're going now! When was it Kawamori went out drinking with Joseph Kuo? Senior Guldey approves of this. Myung = Chi Tzu Tien Sharon Apple = Ghost Faced Killer Chi Tzu Tien only knows how to play one game.‎...which would be why granddaughter (Sailor Venus?) has to actually play the chess games, while Myung just sits there shouting pretend instructions. GFK was an attempt at a Chess AI they fucked up beyond belief Didn't Fisk start a Crazy Guy page on Friday? Or did we quit out before we could save it? Oreshin, short for "Ore no Shinnyuusei ga Konna ni Burei Wake ga Nai" which translates to "My New Student Can't Be This Rude" was a light novel series written by Joseph Kuo. Funny picture and article to come. Ghostface no Killer na Bouken (Killer Adventure of Ghostface). David Production's 2012 TV show. The theme songs were "CHESSBOXING NO MYSTERY" and "TECHNIQUE STREAM" Fake Chi Tzu TIen - Chi Tzu Tien's son? Knows him, and GFK, and CTT must have children to have a granddaughter Where's the mystery of chess boxing forum you guys keep talking about? ''GIVE ME A LINK '' I honestly can't tell if this is a spambot or something, but I regret to inform you that any mention of forums was merely a deceptive ruse. However, wikia apparently includes a forum type thingy where you can post any questions or queries: Forum:General The Mystery of Chessboxing forum is in the dragon mountains. You'll have to kowtow all the way. -Mike LIARS You guys are LIARS That WAITER is not GHOSTFACE's MOM Hah. Next you'll be saying that Master Yuen really didn't release a Christmas Album! Thankfully I have evidence that proves she is the Ghost Faced Mum which I will be adding to the Wiki soon. Stay tuned y'all. VISION OF CHESSCAFLOWNE A Japanese schoolgirl is transported through time to the Dragon Mountains. Kuo x Sunrise, fuckin 'ell CHESS GEAR BOXING: THE PHANTOM GRAIN The Phantom Grain is an open world action-adventure stealth video game developed by Joseph Kuo, directed, designed, co-produced and co-written by Joseph Kuo. The game serves as a sequel to 'Mystery of Chess Boxing: RICE WALKER', and a prequel to the original 'Mystery of Chess Boxing' film. It carries over the tagline of 'Tactical Ghost Face Operations' first used in the Ching Times. The game follows the mercenary leader 'Wan Chun "Ghost Face" San' as he ventures into the Dragon Mountains and the Chessboxing Matrix to train in order to exact revenge on the people who destroyed his government and came close to killing him during the battle of the Kung Fu Men. M.D. Ghost (Japanese: 装鬼兵MDゴースト literally "Ghost-Faced Soldier M.D. Ghost") is an anime and manga about a post-apocalyptic Dragon Mountains. Ghostface (the main character) is MD-HF, a Most Dangerous High Official, modified by the Chess Boxing Matrixhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genetic_engineeringto function as a killing machine, but every one of the so-called loyal men went homicidally insane. As a result, Ghostface was placed in suspended hangover in a stasis pod orbiting the Dragon Mountains until it crashed several years later, awakening him and bringing him into another war against the Kung Fu Men. now we're in the piss "Chessboxing Theory - Ahpao was right! Master Yuen was the only teacher at Cheng Hsing School. Chen Hsing merely owned the building (property owner) and was in fact the oldest Senior Student who just slept all day. Chen Hsing occasionally passed messages onto the students from Master Yuen, who did not interact with his students and only went outside on his evening walks and to make dinner. Ah Pao was the only student to ever figure this out, as every other student thought Cheng Hsing was actually the teacher! When Yuen died, Cheng Hsing had to just wing it but couldn't hack the teacher's wage so he sent all the students away so he could slack off in peace! What a misunderstanding!!!"